AMUTO 1 SHOTS
by IKUTO-LOVER2002
Summary: What happens when Amu sees Tadase cheating on her and surtent pervert comes by?
1. Chapter 1

Me:Hi every one!

Amu: HI!

Me: Hi ok so this is my fourth fanfiction. And my really name is Hannah or you can call me HT ( Hannah Thompson)

Amu: K! HT!

Me: Ok just to put this out there I am 100% an AMUTO FAN! Tadamu SUCKS! XP

Ikuto: I agree with HT * walks in *

Me: * hearts in eyes * IKUTO!

Ikuto: Yo!

Me: * faints * He called me by MY NICK NAME! XD * still dizzy *

Amu: HT doesn't own any shugo chara so ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

It was a peaceful spring day and everything was perfect. I was walking in the park having a wonderful time when all of a sudden I see Tadase KISSING another girl! HOW COULD HE! I walk right up to him and slap him and his little slut. Tadase looks up at me " A-amu I-i can e-explain! "" Ya sure ya can. Why don't you introduce me to your little slut here? She looks like she likes being a slut and I bet you like being a bitch don't you?!" " AMU ITS NOT LIKE THAT!"" OH SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE WAS YOU SAY! YOU AND I ARE THROUGH!" With that I ran off crying. I was hurt and I hated him. I was never going to speak or be anything with him ever again. I ran all the way home. My parents or Ami were home for another week so the whole house was quite and needed to be alone right now. I decide to go up to my room and cry.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was on my way to the park when I saw Amu slap Tadase. I was watching when she ran away crying. I of coursed followed. I could tell she would need comfort. When I had finally got there house I jumped onto her balcony. I knocked and of course she answered.

Normal POV

Amu opened the door for Ikuto as he walked in. He looked at her with tears streaming down her face. Before he could even say hello she hugged him and cried into his chest. He stroked her hair with one hand as the other wrapped around her waist. In a calm voice he spoke " Amu stop crying. Why should you cry over kiddy king. He doesn't deserve you. He deserves to die lonely and hated by all becauce of how nig of bitch he is." Amu sniffed again and looked at him with tears in her eyes that soon were fading away." I am glad you came Ikuto. You are always there to pick me up when I am protect me. And you are right I shouldn't be crying over a guy like Tadase." With that Ikuto kissed her on lips. Her tears stopped and she felt love with in the kiss. They broke apart from what seemed like for ever. Ikuto brushed hair out of her face and picked her up bridle systle to her bed. He set her down carefully and pulled the covers over her. He sat down next to her. He brushed hair out of her hair and bent down to kiss kiss was strong and furm with love mixed loved Ikuto and She truely knew it now. She now knew Ikuto was the one. Ikuto broke apart and whispered in her ear" I love you" With that she knew everything was going to be the best from now and for ever.

* * *

><p>Me: What did ya think!<p>

Amu: I thought it was great HT!

Ikuto: Yes I thought it was great scene Amu dumped kiddy king for me

Me: YA! NO WAY! I would ever let Tadase have Amu!

* High-5s IKuto *

Tadase: I would never do that! Amu is mine! * grabs Amu *

Ikuto: * pissed * GIVE HER BACK YOU ASS!

Amu: * Brakes free from Tadase's grip and runs to Ikuto *

Ikuto: See

Me: LEAVE TADASE BEFORE I BRING OUT MY DRAK SIDE! * Fire in eyes *

Amu: what's your dark side?

Me: It is when I turn really crazy like wolf with beady red eyes. It happens ewhen I get hurt badly and want revenge or someone gets past 3 warnings and they makeit come out.I bight scratch and hunt the people are responsible of the dark side or _The Dog _comes out. It is my dangurous side. My friends are so scared of it that when it does come out they hide some where with a lock on the door.

Amuto: WOW! Scarey!

Amu: Well now I know not to be on your bad side or so to speak your _DARK SIDE._

Ikuto: Why is it called The_ Dog?_

Me: Well I sort of turn into a wolf ( not litterly ) with rabies and I have my eyes locked on my pray. Yes I know I am weird but thats just me. Ok it is 1:30 in the morning so NIGHT! AND R&R! SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	2. Singers love

HT: HI!

AMUTO: HI!

Amu: ok so what is this one going to be about?

HT: it is about you and ikuto. But this time you will be a singer!

Amu: OMG!

HT: XD

Ikuto: Um... Where do I come into this?

HT: Just wait and see

Ikuto: HT doesn't own any shugo chara or any songs sung in this story.

* * *

><p>Amu was performing her last song for her last performance for the tore of the summer. She was happy to be able to finally go home. She walked out on stage wearing a dark and light purple striped long sleeved shirt, with a dark purple shirt with a single light purple stripe at the bottom,with thigh high black socks, and brown boots. Fans cheered her name, The song began.<p>

**La lalalala lala (x4)**

**I will never be afraid again**

**I will keep on fighting till the end**

**I can walk on water I can fly **

**I will keeping on fighting till I die**

**I will never be afraid again**

**I will keep on fighting till the end**

**I can walk on water I can fly **

**I will keeping on fighting till I die**

**La lalalala lala (x8)**

**(long instrument part )**

**La lalalala lala (x4)**

**I will never be afraid again**

**I will keep on fighting till the end**

**I can walk on water I can fly **

**I will keeping on fighting till I die**

**I will never be afraid again**

**I will keep on fighting till the end**

**I can walk on water I can fly **

**I will keeping on fighting till I die**

**La lalalala lala (x4)**

**(instrament part )**

**La lalalala lala (x8)**

The song ended and fans cheered. And now it was time to head home.

**5 hours later**

Amu got of the plain and was greeted by all of her fans in Japan. She was home. After getting through the crowd of Fans she found her friends. Rima, Utau, Yaya, Karai, Kukai, Nagi, and most importantly her boy friend Ikuto (all popstars). Amy ran into his arms. Soon the small hug turned into a group hug. The gang was finally back together.

**1 hour later**

Amu was in her penthouse apartment unpacking. She was finally home. Ikuto was helping her un pack and do all things that needed to be done. Soon after a while she toke Amu on her balcony. He bent down on one knee and pulled out a ring and said "Amu will you marry me?" Without hessetaition Amu said YES! The ring was slipped on and she jumped into his arms. Now They were both complete. And Iktuo was happy, he got the girl of his dreams and shwe was going with him on his tore. This was the best day for the both of them.

**2 weeks later**

Amu and Ikuto were saying good bye to everyone. They gave hugs to everyone and they were off. They got on the plain and left. Amu had told him about the song she wrote for him. Ikuto was so happy that that said she would play the song at every consort on the tore. Everything was perfect.

**5 hours later**

Amu walked out onto the satge as the fans cheered and gasped at the same time. She wore a red and black tank top with a black and red jacket, with thigh high black and white stripes, and black boots. The music began.

**When I feel blue I think of you **

**Cause your true **

**Wherever you are**

**Near or far you still are my shinning star**

**Sometimes it's mad, things get bad **

**And I'm sad wherever you are**

**There is light by my side **

**I feel alright**

**Because our love is big**

**Bigger than the two of us**

**And words cannot describe how I miss you so much**

**I feel love in your arms**

**And i feel love when I'm with you**

**I feel love in your eyes**

**Wherever you my be**

**You make me high**

**I can fly touch the sky **

**Wherever you are**

**I feel free in ecs tasy **

**Just you and me**

**You save my day **

**Paved the way**

**And you stay**

**Wherever you are**

**In my heart from the start**

**We'll never part**

**Because our love is big**

**Bigger than the two of us**

**And words cannot describe how I miss you so much**

**I feel love in your arms**

**And i feel love when I'm with you**

**I feel love in your eyes**

**Wherever you my be (x2)**

**Wherever you are**

**I feel love**

**La lalala (x3)**

**Lalalalala**

**La lalala (x3)**

**Lalalalala**

The Music ended and everyone cheered. Soon Ikuto came out and they both screamed into the mic " WE'ER GETTING MARRIED!" Everyone jumped up and screamed! Fans were happy and crazy at the same time. Soon the fans calmed down and now it was Ikuto'd turn

**Go a head and waste your days with thinking**

**When you fall everyone stands**

**Another day and you've had you fill of sinking**

**With life held with in your hands**

**Are shaking cold**

**These hands are meant to hold**

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep it strong**

**Move along, move along **

**Like I know ya do**

**And even when your hope is gone **

**Move along, move along**

**Just to make it through**

**Move along, move along **

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely**

**Could be a night when your life ends **

**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving**

**All the plain held in your**

**Hands are shaking cold**

**Your hands are mine to hold**

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep it strong**

**Move along, move along **

**Like I know ya do**

**And even when your hope is gone **

**Move along, move along**

**Move along, move along**

**Just to make it through**

**Move along**

**( Go On, go on,go on, go on)**

**When everything is wrong, we move a long**

****( Go On, go on,go on, go on)****

**When everything is wrong, we move along**

**Along, along, along, along**

**When all ya got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move long just to make it through**

**When all ya got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move long just to make it through**

**When all ya got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move long just to make it through**

******( Go On, go on,go on, go on)******

**Right back what is wrong **

**We move along **

**( Go On, go on,go on, go on)**

**Right back what is wrong **

**We move along **

**( Go On, go on,go on, go on)**

**Right back what is wrong **

**We move along **

**( Go On, go on,go on, go on)**

**Right back what is wrong **

**We move along **

**( Go On, go on,go on, go on)**

**Right back what is wrong **

**We move along **

The song ended and the crowd cheered. Everyone was happy. And Amu and Ikuto shared a kiss

* * *

><p>HT: What ya think?<p>

Amu: I thought it was great but couldn't you had a little more detail?

HT: MY FIRST ROUND OF IT WAS PERFECT UNTIL MY STUPID COMPUTER GLITCHED AND I HAD TO START OVER TWICE! AND IT IS ALMOST 5 AM!

Amu: Ok... ok ...I get it

Ikuto: It was still good

HT: THANKS! XD R&R! AND SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	3. Chapter 3

HT: HI! *yawns*

Amu:HI! GET TO BED!

HT: NO!

Amu: YES! You have stayed up past 4 am every night this week! So... GET TO BED!

Ikuto:Yo... so whats this about?

HT: WAIT AND SEE! XD

Ikuto: She owns nothing of shugo chara

* * *

><p><strong>Tittle: Crawl<strong>

**Made: Saturday, November 29, 2014**

**Amu- 16 Ikuto- 18**

* * *

><p><em>Ikuto were are you going<em>

_No where... I just need to go_

_Ikuto... please te-_

_No! I am going and thats final_

_Ikuto! No WAIT!_

"AAAAAAAAAA" Amu woke up screaming. A nightmare. 'Why? Why this?' She was in her room and it was 1 am her clock read. She knew she wouldn't be going to sleep soon. She was bout to lay down again when she heard a knock at her balcony window. She got up and looked to see...Ikuto. She unlocked the door and before he could even get in she hugged him. She started crying into his chest. Ikuto pulled apart "Amu whats wrong? Did something happen?""I had a bad dream where you left just like your father did a-and and...""Shhhhhh... it is ok. That will never happen. The stars would have to leave the night sky before that could ever happen.""You promise?""I promise" With that Ikuto picked her up and placed her into bed. He got onto the bed next to her and Amu fell asleep in his arms.

**The next morning**

Amu woke up to find Ikuto had left. She was glad he came last night. She went over to her desk to find a note. It read.

_I will never leave you. My love will protect you. I promise_

_My heart belongs to you and only you_

_For you are my other haft._

_Never forget that_

_-ikuto_

Amu reread that note thousands of day became speical. It was the day she found out that she LOVED Ikuto. Amu couldn't have been happier.

**That night**

Amu was reading the note again when she was struck with an idea. She would write a song. ( Too tired to write my own so using another. Amu: SEE! YOU ARE TIRED! HT: NO I AM NOT! ) Amu got bunches of paper and pencils out. She gto out the note and began to write...

**1 AM in the morning(Ikuto POV )**

I stepped into Amus room through her balcony. And of course she forgot to lock it. When I walked into find Amu at her desk asleep with Papers under her. I picked her up bridle style and toke her to her bed. Once I had tucked her in bed I went over the her desk. On the paper were lyrics. I read...

_How long will this take?_

How much can I go through?

My heart, my soul aches

I don't know what to do

I bend, but don't brake

And somehow I'll get through

Cause I have you

And if I had to crawl

Will you crawl too?

I stumble and I fall

Carry me through

The wonder of it all

Is you see me through

Oh lord, where are you

Do not for get me here

I cry in silence

Can you not see my tears?

When all have left me

And hope has disappeared

You'll find me here

And if I had to crawl

Will you crawl too?

I stumble and I fall

Carry me through

The wonder of it all

Is you see me through

When everything, I was is lost

I have forgot, but you have not

When I am lost, you have not lost me

When everything, I was is lost

I have forgot, but you have not

When I am lost, you have not lost me

You have not lost me...

And if I had to crawl

Will you crawl too?

I stumble and I fall

Carry me through

The wonder of it all

Is you see me through

**Normal POV**

Ikuto finished reading the song. _' That is beautiful ' _He though to himself. He was proud of her. This why he loved her. He went over to her and bent down and places a small kiss on her lips. A smile grown on Amu's light pink lips. And Ikuto whistered in her ear _" I'll never let you crawl alone"_

* * *

><p>HT: *yawn* Sooooooooo h-ow dddddiiiiid yyyyaaaa llllii-kkkeee iiii-t? *yawns again*<p>

Amu: I loved it and GO TO DAMN BED!

HT: B-ut I-m n-ot ti-red *yawns*

Amu: YES YOU ARE!

Ikuto: Ummmm? I thought it was great and 2 questions?

HT: Ok.. shooooooooooooot*yawn*

Amu: hmpt

Ikuto: Why do you stay up so late and what are you going to do for a Christmas special?

HT:...

Amuto: Hello?

HT: SHIT! I FORGOT! I HAVE TO WRITE A CHRISTMAS ONE AND GET MY BOYFRIEND A CHRISTMAS PRESENT!

Amu: You still have time to do that and whos this boyfriend of yours?*smirking*

HT: NO COMMENT!

Ikuto: See you next time and R&R! XD :3


	4. Chapter 4

HT: HI! *yawns*

Amu: HT! GOT TO BED AND STOP WRITING FFs!

HT: Bu-

Ikuto: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! GET ON WITH THE STORY!

AMU AND HT: FINE!

Ikuto: Disclamer

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tittle: Tears<strong>_

_**Created:Saturday, November 29 2014**_

_**By: HT or Banana or IKUTO-LOVER2002**_

* * *

><p><em>Cover my eyes<em>

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

_It can't be true_

_That i'm loosing you_

_The sun cannot fall from the sky_

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_Tears of an angel_

_Teas of an angel_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an angel_

_Stop every clock_

_Stars are in shock_

_The river would run into the sea _

_I won't let you fly_

_I won't say goodbye_

_I won't let you slip away from me_

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_Tears of an angel_

_Teas of an angel_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an angel_

_So hold on_

_Be strong_

_Everyday hope will grow_

_I'm hear, don't you fear_

_Little one, don't let go_

_(oooooooooooh)_

_Don't let go_

_(oooooooooooh)_

_Don't let go_

_(oooooooooooh)_

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

Amu finished her song. She walked off stage feeling was happy. Once back stage her boyfriend Ikuto hugged her and congratulated her on her first consort. Amu was happy"Ikuto I wrote that for you. You are my angel. I love you""I love you too Amu-koi"

And the shared a kiss.

* * *

><p>HT: Ok I knew cheeecy and short, But what ya think?*droopy eyes and yawns*<p>

Amu: Perfect and now GO TO BED! I AM GETTING EVEN MORE PISSED!*fire in eyes*

HT: Y-yes ma'ma

Ikuto:*sighs* Please review and give ideas on what to write and help get the message trough to HT that you need sleep. SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

HT, Amu, & Ikuto: GOOD NIGHT!

Ht: R&R


	5. Chapter 5

HT: HI! Everyone announcements!

* * *

><p><strong>1st:<strong>

**Mid semester finals are coming up so I won't posting for a while**

**2nd:**

**Starting a new story called fighting for my life**

**3rd: **

**GOING TO THE DANCE WITH MY BOYFRIEND! XD**

**4th:**

**Will post more during winter brake and be missing my boyfriends cause he will be at a camp out for 5 DAYS! DX**

* * *

><p><strong>OK SEE YA NEXT TIME!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Announcements:

I am starting a new fanfic called Devils Heart

Tat all

BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

HT: HI!

Amu: HI! Where have ya been?!

Ikuto: Yo

Ht: I have school ya know and also i have been busy getting presents and hagging with fam and going on a date with my boyfriend

Amuto: Oh

Ht: Anyway lets get STARTED!

Ikuto: Disclaimer

It was a cold winter night in december and a lonley pink haired girl was walking around looking at stores and buying gifts. She was Hinamori Amu, popstar of the year. She was buying gifts for everyone she cared for. But, there was one she didn't if she should get a gift for. It's not that she didn't bislike that person, she didn't know is she would see HIM again. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The one who saved her from the evil-ness of easter, the one she loved, the one that was only for.

She haddened seen him in 3 years. She was now 18 and the biggest star around. She wish she could just see him again. Oh, How she missed him. As she was lost in thought she soon realized were she was, in the park were they used to meet up. Amu looked up into the stary night sky and a single tear went down her cheek and she whispered a single word"Ikuto"

**Ikuto's POV**

I was walking around in Japan, and yes I was back. I had become the most famous violinist in the world. I hadn't found my father yet, I missed Amu so it was time I went back. I was lost in thought when I realized were I was, in the park where I used to meet Amu. I was walking when i heard someone say my name. Almost to quiet to hear. But I heard it. I spoon around on my heel and saw a girl with pink hair looking up into the night sky. I walked alittle closer to it was Amu! I ran! I ran so fast and before I knew it she was in my arms once again.

**Amu's POV**

I heard foot steps behind me. They got faster and faster and before I knew it I was in someones arms. I was about to scream when to voice I thought I would never hear again said"Amu". Ikuto, it was Ikuto! He was back, back in my life! I was back in his arms, hos warm loving arms wrapped around me never letting. In a soft voice he spoke"Amu, I love you! I won't leave again, I promise. I'll stay here with you. For ever. I'll Never leave your side again. I promise"

**Ikuto's POV**

I finally told her. I finally confessed my feeling to her and now for the big supprize of her life. i got down on on knee and as I did so, I heard here gasp. And I said "Amu, I love you with all my heart and can't live without you. Will you marry me?"

**Amu's POV**

"YES!" I screamed yes right in his face and jumped into his arms! I was going to be with Ikuto, and only Ikuto. The one I love and will never stop loving.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu said yes! She said yes! My heart was pounding with joy! I was going to be with Amu for ever! The only one for me and the only one who truely loved me for who I am. I know now that I can forever have a happy wonderful life.


End file.
